Highschool DxD: The Salvation
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: AU. Proveniente del año 2516, Issei Hyodo es enviado 500 años al pasado con la misión de proteger y asegurar la supervivencia de Rias Gremory, progenitora del salvador de la Gran Guerra contra la Brigada del Caos, de las manos del Hakuryukou, Vali Lucifer. ¡Denle una oportunidad! IsseiXRias.(En adopción)


**Gran AU, es decir, el mismo universo pero con grandes cambios al canon y a la historia original. Aclaro desde el principio que sera IsseixRias.**

 **Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de su creador y dueño. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _En el año 2516, después de devastar la Tierra y aniquilar a la humanidad, La Brigada del Caos, liderada por Rizevim Lucifer, está a punto de perder la guerra contra las Tres Facciones lideradas por Milicas Gremory. Frente a esta situación, y entendiendo que no tiene caso asesinar al Milicas Gremory del presente, ya que ha guiado a la unión y victoria de las Facciones. Rizevim entiende que debe eliminar a este antes de su nacimiento, y así evitar su nacimiento y por ende la unión de las Facciones en contra de su ejército._

 _Por lo tanto, Rizevim elabora su estrategia, y envía a Vali Lucifer el actual Hakuryukou, 500 años en el pasado a exterminar a Rias Gremory, futura madre de Milicas Gremory._

 _Ante esta situación, y enterados del plan para asesinar a la mujer que dará a luz al único demonio capaz de unir a las Tres Facciones, los líderes deciden enviar al Sekiryutei, Issei Hyodo, con la misión de protegerla de aquel que busca matarla._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **(Lunes 9 de** **mayo del 2016)**

 **02:13 AM.**

En las oscuras calles de la capital japonesa de Tokio, una intensa luz brilla en un callejón iluminándolo todo. Un círculo mágico parpadeante aparece en el suelo, estando formado por distintos tipos de magias, desde las nórdicas, las griegas e incluso las usadas por los humanos, puede notarse que no es una combinación fácil de hacer, y que hasta a alguien con alto dominio de magia no podría hacerlo sin mucha dificultad.

Un relámpago cae en ese mismo lugar y de un instante a otro un sujeto que porta una imponente armadura blanquecida aparece en un instante. Se queda inmóvil unos segundos, estudiando la zona en donde se encontraba.

—¿Tokio?—murmura con lentitud, reconociendo la ciudad con facilidad—…realmente esperaba que pudieran dejarme más cerca…—suspira—no importa, así podré ver un poco este viejo mundo antes de cumplir mi trabajo.

Está seguro de que su misión, asesinar a Rias Gremory, será relativamente sencilla. Por la información que tiene, su poder llega a penas a un demonio de clase alta y no posee grandes dotes que puedan hacerla un rival de temer.

Al menos para él, el Hakuryukou más poderoso que jamás haya existido.

La armadura desaparece en un instante y en su lugar deja a la vista a un joven albino que no aparenta más de veinte años y metro noventa de altura. Su mirada fría denota que no dudaría en matar a nadie si solo así lo quisiera.

Sus ropas poseen un toque futurista y el pequeño dispositivo que extrae de su bolsillo parece sacado de una película de ficción.

—¿Kuoh?—Vali Lucifer frunce el ceño cuando localiza a la joven pelirroja en aquella ciudad. Se tiene que recordar que hay 500 años de diferencia entre su tiempo y en el que se encuentra, y que en 2016 Kuoh sigue siendo una bonita ciudad y no un enorme cráter producto de una pelea entre Maous y él.

Sale de callejón y al salir se topa con las luces brillantes de los anuncios, carteles, semáforos y autos. Gruñe con enojo al escuchar como la bocina de un auto suena momentos antes que lo embista con fuerza.

Pero él no se inmuta, al contrario, sin darle tiempo al conductor desafortunado a salir a revisar, crea una esfera de energía para arrojarla en su dirección. El escandaloso griterío de la gente distrae un poco a los oficiales y así aprovecha para huir sin ser notado.

No tiene tiempo para hacer desastres, ya lo hará cuando acabe con la chica Gremory.

 **(…)**

 **03:54 AM.**

Un par de horas después de la llegada del Blanco a esa línea de tiempo, a las afueras de Kuoh Hyodo Issei llega casi de la misma manera, aunque con un poco más de dificultad ya que el hechizo que usó su equipo no estaba completo.

Razón por la que llega desnudo y sin nada más que una foto de la persona por la que está allí. Sin nada de pudor intenta localizar en esa zona desierta de Japón algo que pueda darle una pista de donde se encuentra y quizá conseguir algo de ropa.

—¿Eres un nudista, muchacho?

Casi como un golpe de suerte escucha a alguien soltar una carcajada malévola a sus espaldas luego de esas palabras. Se gira para encontrarse con un ser que rápidamente identifica como un ángel caído, aunque no está solo. Lo acompañan dos mujeres de la misma clase que él, que lejos de alarmar al joven lo divierten.

—¿Es esto una clase de bienvenida?—dice Issei con sorna, ignorando las miradas asesinas de los tres caídos. Sabe que incluso siendo tres contra uno están lejos de compararse con su nivel.

Por su parte, los caídos no pueden creer su suerte (al menos, eso piensan), un usuario de Sacred Gear acaba de aparecerles de la nada y ellos con gusto se desaceran de él. Su trabajo no puede ser más sencillo.

—¿Les gusta lo que ven?—pregunta con picardía el moreno al sentir la intensa mirada de ambas mujeres, que solo se mofan casi con burla.

—Espero que eso haya sido una broma. Un patético y sucio humano no podría gustarme nunca—una de ellas, llamada Kalarwarner, contesta casi con ofensa. En su mano materializa una lanza de luz dispuesta a atacarlo sin compasión.

Aunque Issei no les presta demasiada atención, estudia más al hombre del trío y piensa con atención si sus ropas podrían quedarle. Reacciona al ser atacado a traición por la mujer rubia que va de lolita.

—¿Qué?—la mujer parece incrédula de que haya sido detenido su ataque con las manos desnudas de ese humano apestoso.

Sin despegar la vista del hombre alado, Issei habla con advertencia.

—Se equivocan si piensan que soy solo un humano. Ahora, dame tu ropa.

—¡¿De qué mierda hablas?!—gruñe el ángel caído, Dounashiku.

Y antes de que alguno de los tres caídos pueda hablar o intentar algo más, acaba con ellos en tres simples movimientos. Toma las ropas del sujeto y se las pone, sintiéndose algo más cubierto con ellas. Se ajusta los guantes y el sombrero, aunque finalmente desiste de usar este último y lo tira.

—Dios, ¿Qué acaso los ángeles caídos visten así de feo?

Por el momento, debía conformarse con eso, ya que tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse por su vestimenta. Debía ser más rápido que Vali y encontrar a Rias antes que él.

A rápida velocidad se alejó de aquel lugar y se dispuso a ir en busca de Rias Gremory. Su deber era protegerla, y así asegurar la existencia del que sería su amigo y el demonio que también sería el mesías que uniría a las Tres Facciones contra la poderosa Brigada del Caos, liderada por Rizevim Lucifer.

O, sí. Del éxito de su misión dependía el futuro de todas las criaturas existentes.

 **(…)**

 **13:30 PM.**

Rias se masajeó las sienes en un intento de relajarse, aunque no funcionó demasiado ya que el estrés siguió ahí. Suspiró quedadamente y cambió de postura varias veces en su asiento, sin importarle demasiado que sus siervos notaran su inquietud.

Primero, estaba el problema de su nueva pieza, no sabía si el que Sora se metiera en asuntos de la Iglesia y los ángeles caídos por una monja estaba bien. Más si le sumabas el hecho de que actualmente no sabía dónde estaba metida.

Luego estaba su próximo compromiso con Raiser Phoenix. Sabía que nada de lo que haga o diga iba a hacer que sus padres cambiaran de opinión, y eso le dolía, porque se suponía que sus padres debían apoyarla.

Y por último estaba ese sujeto extraño que se apareció en la Academia hace no mucho, interrumpiendo en su clase y llamándola frente a todos los alumnos. Tuvo que salir al pasillo, no dejándole lugar a replicas, y pedirle que volviera después.

Ese chico, que se presentó bajo el nombre de Issei desprendía un aura inquietante y a la vez cálida que la extrañó. Fue como si ya se conocieran aunque juraba nunca haberlo visto antes.

Tantos problemas iban a terminar por volverla completamente loca, y esperaba que comenzaran a solucionarse o de otra forma pondría todo patas arriba.

Aclarándose la voz Kiba Yuuto, su Caballero, anunció la entrada de Issei al Club. Se veía exactamente igual que cuando apareció en su clase y parecía estar atento a cualquier movimiento, como si estuviera constantemente a la espera de un ataque sorpresa.

—Toma asiento, Issei—esta vez fue su turno de hablar, por lo que intentó mantener un tono frío y serio.

Sin embargo, Issei se sentó con serenidad, demostrándose para nada intimidado por estar allí. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con intensidad.

—Rias Gremory ¿Verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué quieres? Debe ser algo importante para que interrumpas mis clases y estés apunto de revelarle a simples estudiantes tu condición como dragón—recriminó ella.

—Sí…creo que me pasé un poco. A veces soy un poco impulsivo, lo siento—se disculpó Issei, desparramándose los pelos y soltando una risilla nerviosa.

—Da igual, ¿A qué has venido?

—¡Oh, sí! Debes venir conmigo, Rias—lo dijo tan serio que Rias desechó la idea de que sea una broma.

—¿A dónde, exactamente?—preguntó, intentando mantener la calma.

—¿Importa?—la miró con desdén—¡A cualquier lado, lejos del Blanco!

—¿El Blanco? ¿Te refieres al Hakuryukou? ¿Él planea algo en contra de mi familia?—si mal no recordaba, no había noticias del Blanco hace varios años.

—Tu familia no, contra ti—pareció dudar un segundo, pero agregó—Bueno, y de tus siervos. Creo que también pueden venir con nosotros, si quieres.

La pelirroja entonces levantó una mano, deteniéndolo.

—Alto, detente, Issei. No iré a ningún lado, menos si no me explicas bien qué sucede y quien eres—entrelazó sus manos y las usó para apoyar su barbilla. Sus ojos verdes atravesaban al Hyodo—Dijiste que eras un dragón pero no me explicaste qué haces aquí.

—¿No? Creo que fui bastante claro en que mi deber es protegerte a ti con mi vida.

—Me halagas, Issei. Pero ¿De quién? ¿Del Blanco?

—Exacto. Veo que de a poco vas entendiendo—se puso de pie, aunque no fue imitado por Rias—¿Nos vamos?

—No—respondió con tan calma que a Issei casi le dio un tic.

—¿Por qué? Te he explicado lo que querías, ¿Por qué no nos vamos? Puede ser peligroso si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí. Vali tiene mejores dispositivos de rastreo que los míos además de sus sentidos de dragón, y si te encuentra va a matarte—advirtió, sabiendo que a esa altura el albino no estaría demasiado lejos.

—¿Por qué quiere matarme?—manteniendo la calma, Rias estudiaba atentamente al Sekiryutei. No detectaba señales de mentira, pero sí de mucho nerviosismo.

Porque sí, Issei estaba seguro que a pesar de su gran nivel de poder, actualmente Vali Lucifer era más fuerte que él. Y esa era una de las razones por las que no comprendía que lo hayan enviado a él a ese tiempo.

—Uff…Milicas dijo que sería mejor que te explicara todo, pero creí que sería mejor si no te decía demasiado. Veo que me equivoqué—se lamentó, sentándose otra vez.

—¿Milicas? ¿Quién es él?

—Es tu hijo…—empezó, pero no pudo continuar.

—Vete, Issei. Lárgate y deja de decir estupideces—Rias se puso de pie y señaló la salida.

—¡Es la verdad! ¿Por qué insistes en no creerme?

—¡Porque no!—gritó, nerviosa y desesperada. Ese chico comenzaba a irritarle con sus desvaríos—¡Vienes aquí, armas un escándalo y me dices esa estupidez! No tengo un hijo, menos que se llame Milicas.

—Pero si lo tienes. No ahora, pero lo tendrás en el futuro—razonó.

—¡Que no, diablos! Issei, mira, no sé si estas mal de la cabeza o algo así pero solo hazme un favor, ¿Sí?—recuperando su actitud inicial, Rias se dirigió con amabilidad al moreno.

—…está bien.

—Lárgate de aquí.

—¡No!

—¡Sí, vete!

—Bien, vale. Sé que no he sido demasiado claro con toda la explicación así que déjame contar todo lo que puedo y luego, si eso no te convence, me iré.

—¿Prometes que te iras si escucho lo que dices?—preguntó más calmada.

—Soy un hombre de palabra—a sus espaldas, Issei cruzó los dedos.

—…adelante. Dime lo que tengas que decir.

—…empiezo. Mi nombre es Issei, soy el Sekiryutei y vengo del futuro—Rias abrió la boca para protestar—Déjame terminar y luego preguntas—ella gruñó pero obedeció—Gracias. 10 años en el futuro, una gran guerra entre las Tres Facciones y la Brigada del Caos se llevará a cabo, primero cada Facción por separado, debido a obvias diferencias. Como es de esperar, al tener un ejército más numeroso y fuerte, la Brigada del Caos toma le ventaja y derrota en cada enfrentamiento a todas las Facciones, que incluso en esa situación pelean entre sí. La guerra durará casi 500 años, tiempo suficiente como para que la Tierra sea destruida y la humanidad aniquilada. Cuando parece que todo está perdido, Milicas Gremory, un demonio revolucionario logra unir a las Tres Facciones contra la Brigada del Caos, que es derrotada.

—No entiendo, si ganaron las Facciones. ¿Qué propósito tienes tú aquí?

Issei entonces se golpeó la frente con irritación.

—¿Vas a dejar que termine o seguirás interrumpiendo?

—Vale, vale. Sigue.

—Bueno. Al verse derrotada, la Brigada del Caos nota que, si Milicas Gremory no hubiese nacido, la victoria hubiese sido suya ya que nunca se unirían las Facciones. Por lo que deciden enviar a alguien al pasado y así evitar que Milicas Gremory sea creado. Ese es el Blanco.

—¿Tú dices que…?

—Tú eres la madre de Milicas, la que lo dará a luz. Si el Blanco te mata, no existirá en el futuro, y no habrá unión de Facciones. Yo fui enviado para que eso no suceda, debo protegerte con mi vida si es necesario.

—…Yo…bueno…¿Cómo sé que no mientes? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una mentira e intentas secuestrarme o algo así?—preguntó, ya sin muchos argumentos para rebatir sus palabras.

—Créeme, Rias. Si quisiera secuestrarte o algo parecido ya podría haberlo hecho, me enviaron aquí para cumplir mi misión y salvar a las Facciones de la Brigada del Caos.

—Espera, Issei. ¿La humanidad será destruida?—interrumpiendo en la conversación, Kiba fue quien preguntó.

—Como dije, sí…—aseveró el Hyodo.

—Debo decírselo a mi hermano—advirtió Rias

—¡No! ¡A los Maous no!—exclamó Issei, casi con histeria.

—¿Por qué?

Issei entonces intentó parecer lo más seguro y confiable posible. Milicas le había dicho que era probable que su madre no fuera dócil, y que quizá tuviera que decirle todo para que le creyera.

—Mira, Rias, debes creerme. Sé que suena descabellado, pero lo que te digo es cien por ciento cierto. No puedes decírselo, porque no sé cómo afectaría al futuro que ellos estén enterados de todo esto. Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro si no la cagué con decírtelo.

Rias meditó sus palabras unos segundos. Dudaba un poco sobre lo que le decía, pero también costaba trabajo pensar que mentía. A pesar de que sabía que el avance de los hechizos eran notables, aun costaba mucho imaginar viajes en el tiempo.

En especial con los cambios que podrían ocasionarse en la historia.

—Entiendo…mira, Issei. Hagamos esto; déjame pensarlo unos días, y si considero que no me mientes luego de eso, iré contigo.

—Pero Presidenta….—protestó el rubio.

—Nada, Kiba. Sé que es difícil pero Issei no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él…aunque parezca algo rarito—murmuró viendo a su caballero, pero eso no evitó que sus palabras sean escuchadas por Issei.

—Estoy aquí.

—¿Todavía?—preguntó con fastidio.

—Sí. Y aceptaré con una sola condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Déjame quedarme contigo.

—Lárgate.

—¡Por favor, Rias!

En ese momento, la Reina Gremory saltó en ayuda del Sekiryutei—Creo que Issei dice la verdad, Presidenta.

—¿Akeno?—Rias parpadeó, confundida.

—¡Akeno! ¡Sabía que alguien debía creerme! ¡Serás una gran mujer en el futuro!—agradeció él. Creía que nadie iba a apoyarlo y estaría todo el día explicando su situación.

—Preferiría saberlo por mí misma, Issei—sonrió Akeno.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Bien, Issei. Puedes quedarte conmigo, pero si te atreves a intentar algo…—amenazó, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

—¡Por Dios, Rias! Eres la madre de mi mejor amigo, eso simplemente sería…raro—se excusó.

—También, si quieres vivir conmigo debes dejar de hablar de esa forma—lo señaló con advertencia, claramente incomoda por sus palabras.

—¿Cómo?—no pareció entender a qué se refería.

—Como si vinieras del futuro.

—Pero si vengo del futuro—replicó.

—¡No me interesa! ¿Aceptas o no?

—Bien. De todas maneras, me dijeron que no hablara demasiado sobre lo que podría suceder.

—Issei…

Issei alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Entendí, entendí. Ahora veo de donde Milicas sacó ese carácter gruñón—parecía no hacerlo adrede, pero aun así a Rias le fastidiaba.

—¡Issei!

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Son una pareja bonita, no te parece?—acotó Akeno, mirando la discusión casi infantil del par.

—Sí. Nunca vi a la Presidenta pelear con alguien como lo hace con él—respondió Kiba—Hmm, Akeno.

—¿Sí?

—¿De verdad crees que es cierto lo que dice?—preguntó con cierta duda.

Ella asintió con mucha decisión.

—Ajam…no parece tener motivos para mentir, menos con algo como eso. Aunque hay algo que me llama la atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Milicas Gremory. Tengo intriga por saber quién es el padre del niño.

Kiba pareció comprender sobre a lo que se referia.

—Ahora que lo dices…si Raiser fuera el padre, estoy seguro que no sería capaz de unir a las Tres Facciones, que siempre han estado peleadas—Kiba podía jurar que incluso si ese tal Milicas heredaba todas las buenas cualidades de su padre no sería capaz de hacer tal hazaña.

Además de que estaba el hecho de que los Phoenix eran una de las familias que más en contra de la paz entre Facciones estaba. No era una posibilidad que él fuera el padre.

—Exactamente.

En ese momento, ambos Gremory miraron detenidamente a Issei y a Rias, que ahora discutían sobre donde dormiría el moreno. Mientras la pelirroja aseguraba que estaría bien en el club, issei insistía en alojarse con ella.

—…¿Será que…?—preguntó con intriga el rubio.

—No sé, me parece un poco imposible. Él viene del futuro, no tiene sentido—si bien Akeno pensaba algo similar a su compañero, debía aceptar que no tenía lógica su pensamiento.

—Bueno, será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora.

Alguien golpea la puerta, aunque sin esperar respuesta entra. Una joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos turquesa y estatura media entra con aire derrotado. La atención de todos se centra en ella.

—¿Sora? ¿Dónde estabas metida?—Rias parece olvidar su reciente discusión y mira con seriedad a su Peón.

La joven, que no aparenta más de 16 años, titubea.

—Presidenta…yo…—se tropieza con sus palabras, y entonces se percata de la presencia de Issei en el Club—¿Quién es ese sujeto?

—Issei…soy…Issei—se aclara la voz y entonces se acerca casi con familiaridad a la joven, que se siente algo azorada por la cercanía del chico que ahora estrecha su mano con calidez.

Rias, percatándose de su comportamiento, le susurra a su Reina—Lo has notado, Akeno.

—¿Qué cosa, Presidenta?—Akeno parpadea, desviando la vista del par para ver a la pelirroja.

—Como Issei mira a Sora…es raro…

—¿Le gusta?

— ¿Qué? ¡No!—exclama casi con indignación, aunque luego se da cuenta de su actitud y se sonroja con nerviosismo. Mira al suelo y juega con sus dedos—D-digo, es como si le fuera muy familiar…

Akeno estudia un poco a Sora y a Issei antes de preguntar—¿Cree en las palabras de Issei?

—No lo sé, Akeno—Rias mira a la pelinegra, mostrándole su confusión ante toda la situación—Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, lo último que necesito es pensar en que tendré un hijo llamado Milicas y que salvará a las Facciones de una guerra futura. Todo es muy confuso ahora mismo…necesito descansar un poco.

—El cansancio es señal de embarazo—acota la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Akeno!—regaña Rias, enfureciéndose. ¡Ella todavía era virgen! ¡Ni que fuera la Virgen María!

—Tengo un contrato ahora mismo, Presidenta. Debo irme—y sin agregar nada más, Akeno se retira canturreando algo sobre que al menos no deberá pensar mucho en un nombre.

Y Rias no puede evitar sentirse extrañada, ya que si bien no pretendía casarse con Raiser, si tenía claro como sería el nombre de su hijo si algún día lo tenía.

—Milicas…—quizá por esa razón no desconfiaba del todo del moreno.

Mientras la pelirroja se mantenía pensativa, el Sekiryutei se acercó a la pcastaña, que lo miraba con atención. No entendía un cuerno de le sucedía a ese tipo para verla como si ya la conociera. Suficiente tenía con aquellos ángeles caídos que habían capturado a Asia como rehén como para ahora lidiar con un desconocido.

—No es por ofenderte, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?—luego de presentarse, ciertamente incómoda, decidió no andar con rodeos.

—Bueno…—dudó Issei, no queriendo dar demasiadas explicaciones a nadie que no sea Rias.

—Él es un amigo de la familia Gremory, Sora. Se quedará con nosotras unos días, luego veremos—ayudándole, Rias Gremory se acercó a ellos.

—Entiendo…¿Eres un demonio?—Sora todavía era nueva en ese mundo, pero Issei poseía un aura distinta a los demonios que conocía.

—No. Soy un hibrido de humano y dragón—aclaró.

En ese momento los ojos de Sora brillaron con emoción. Todo rastro de molestia ante Issei se esfumaron.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial! Me encantan los dragones.

—S-sí, a mí también—de repente, los papeles se invirtieron y era él el que se encontraba incómodo.

—¿Puedes transformarte? ¿Puedo verlo?—bombardeó ella, acercándose más al dragón. Para su suerte, Rias notó su incomodidad e interrumpió.

—Sora, déjalo en paz. Ahora mismo, tenemos asuntos más importantes que interrogar a Issei…—la miró con reproche—¿Dónde estabas?

—…Presidenta…yo…salí con Asia—Sora giró la vista, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionaria su ama ante esa noticia. Tenía en claro que no podía verla, pero se la cruzó casi de manera casual.

—Diablos…¿Qué te dije de volver a verla, Sora?—regañó Rias.

—¿Lo siento?—se disculpó fallidamente—Bueno, la cosa es que esa Raynare apareció y la secuestró. Debo ir a salvarla, creo saber dónde está, Presidenta. Si me ayudan…

—No. Sora, entiende que no debemos meternos en asuntos de otras Facciones. Lo que sucede entre ellos no es asunto nuestro.

—Presidenta…yo…—pareció sorprenderse por la reacción de su ama, pero tomó valor y alzó la voz— ¡Me niego! ¡Iré a salvar a Asia sola!—y sin esperar respuesta de su ama, Sora salió con rapidez por la puerta principal.

Rias hizo el amago de salir en su búsqueda, pero Issei la detuvo. La tomó de los hombros y la giró para verla a los ojos, causándole un leve sonrojo a la princesa escarlata. Rias debía admitir que ese chico era guapo, y tenía esa aura salvaje que podría traer loca a…

¡Por Lucifer, Rias! ¡Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza!

—Déjala, Rias. Ella quiere hacerlo porque aprecia a esa chica, y no debes detenerla—advirtió con convicción.

—No lo entiendes…si le pasa algo…—balbuceó Rias, compungida y avergonzada por sus pensamientos.

—No le pasará nada. Iré a cuidarla, la traeré con vida y fin de la discusión—prometió con temple de acero, y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera salió como minutos antes lo hizo la pelinegra.

Rias se quedó atónita unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer, finalmente suspiró con resignación y esperó que lo dicho por el moreno fuera cierto. Tanto lo que le dijo antes como lo de que era un viajero del futuro.

 **(…)**

 **09:07 PM.**

Decir que se sorprendió al ver a su Peón llegar a la Mansion Gremory con una inconsciente Asia era exagerar, una parte de ella sabía que eso sucedería. Sora no se alejó en ningún momento de la rubia hasta que esta despertó, algo debilitada pero en buen estado. No fue muy difícil para Rias persuadirla de que se uniera a su nobleza, aunque sospechaba que era más por su Peón que por su propuesta.

—¡Asia!

—¡Sora!

No le extrañó el abrazo fraternal entre ambas mujeres, lo que sí lo hizo fue la sonrisa casi triunfal del chico que decía estaba allí para protegerla. Como si supiera algo.

Sin despegar la vista del par de demonios, dijo:

—¿Me crees ahora o no?

—Aun no estoy segura, Issei. Pero puedo admitir que sabes cosas que yo no—las palabras salieron casi sin quererlo.

—Eso me basta.

—¡N-no dije que fueras más listo que yo! ¡Es solo que…rayos!—maldijo Rias, queriendo borrar la sonrisa divertida del moreno. Aunque no pudiendo evitar pensar que era bonita.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos y agachó la mirada, sintiendo la cara roja de vergüenza. Tenía que repetirse como mantra: _"Issei…es la madre de tu amigo"._ Pero su lado malvado replicaba al mismo tiempo: _"Una muy sexy mami"._

—Issei—lo sacó la castaña de sus pensamientos.

—Dime, Sora.

—Gracias. Sin ti, creo que no hubiese podido salvar a Asia—miró a la rubia, que sonrió en gratitud—También quiero pedirle disculpas, Presidenta. Yo no quería desobedecerla…

—No tienes que hacerlo, Asia era tu amiga y querías ayudarla. Además, me has conseguido una Alfil muy interesante—restó importancia Rias.

—Sí—Sora se giró hacia la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente—¡Vamos, Asia! Te mostraré donde dormirás. La mansión es genial. Mañana te presentaré al resto, ¡Veras que todos son geniales! ¡En especial Koneko-chan!

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—con cierta timidez, y negándose a mirarlo a la cara, Rias preguntó una vez el par de mujeres desapareció de la sala.

—Adelante.

—¿Ellas…?

Pero Issei no la dejó terminar.

—Sí. Pero no puedo decir nada más, por mi bien—y dando por finalizada su respuesta, hizo como si su boca fuera cerrada bajo llave. Se sentó en el sofá y estiró las piernas—Si se da el caso, y el Blanco aparece, búscame aquí abajo. Mi deber es protegerte y eso haré.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto, para eso fui enviado aquí—respondió con convicción.

—No me refiero a eso…digo ¿Dormirás aquí? ¿Abajo?—aclaró ella, cohibida al ver como el chico ahora se quitaba la parte de arriba de su vestimenta y revelaba un torso ejercitado.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?—salió antes de que pueda pensarlo, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran—Digo…

Rias negó, igual o más sonrojada que el Sekiryutei.

—N-no, está bien. Cualquier cosa te avisaré. Buenas noches, Issei—salió disparada hacia arriba, escondiéndose en su habitación y quedando dormida en cuestión de segundos. Fue inevitable para ella el soñar con el castaño que dormía en su sofá.

Por parte de Issei, se recriminó mentalmente el haber dicho aquello. ¡Era la madre de su amigo! Se decía para evitar pensar cosas indebidas con ella, pero aun a pesar de tener en alta estima a Milicas no podía evitarlo.

Rias le parecía una mujer hermosa incluso antes de conocerla en persona. La había visto en fotos y nunca dejó de pensar en ella. Estaba mal, pero sentía que lo que le pasaba con Rias era más que un simple capricho.

Y eso estaba mal, en demasiados sentidos.

 **(…)**

 **10:11 PM.**

Y mientras en la mansión Gremory todos los demonios e Issei dormían con tranquilidad, Vali Lucifer, miembro de la Brigada del Caos, actual y futuro Hakuryukou llegaba a la ciudad con una serenidad impropia de la situación que enfrentaba.

La confianza que se tenía le permitió darle un día de ventaja al Sekiryutei. Si bien le habían pedido que se apresurara y acabara con Rias Gremory lo más rápido posible, también sabía que podía entorpecer más todo lo hecho por las Tres Facciones si acababa con otros seres sobrenaturales que habían ayudado a Milicas en su tarea.

Razón por la que había matado hace no muchas horas a gran parte de los Cadres de la Facción de Ángeles Caídos, entre ellos a Shemhaza y a Kokabiel, a pesar de que el segundo estaba en contra de todo sabía solo causaría problemas a la Brigada del Caos con sus planes estúpidos.

De momento, el único superviviente del Grigori era Azazel. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Planeaba acabar con ese sujeto en un futuro no muy lejano.

—De todas formas, terminaré matándolo tarde o temprano…—murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Estás perdido? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

Una voz desquiciada, perteneciente a Freed Zelzan, se oyó a sus espaldas. Y Vali solo lo miró de reojo, como si se tratara de un sucio mosquito que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón, basura?—Freed alzó la voz, cabreado. Le habían pateado el trasero hace no mucho un par de chicos castaños y habían asesinado a su jefa, robándole a la traidora y sensual Asia, lo único que quería ahora era matar a alguien para calmar su enojo.

Vali lo miró con frialdad antes de volver la vista al frente y comenzar a alejarse del exorcista. Freed parpadeó, entre confundido e indignado.

—¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Maldita basura!

Y sin detenerse a pensar, Freed se lanzó con su espada de luz sobre Vali. La espada se incrustó sobre la piel pero, contrario a lo que pensarían, no atravesó la carne.

Vali sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo, similar a un celular de alta tecnología, y estudio los datos que aparecían en él si darle importancia al exorcista incrédulo que ahora lo observaba con pánico.

—Freed Zelzan, exorcista hereje. 177 centímetros de altura, 60 kilos, albino, ojos negros. Mentalmente inestable. Trabajaste para la Iglesia pero debido a tu estado mental abandonaste tu camino, te uniste a Raynare en su plan de acabar con los usuarios de Sacred Gear y fuiste derrotado. Te unirás luego a la Brigada del Caos y serás eliminado por Kiba Yuuto—informó con serenidad, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del aparato.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?!—masculló Freed, intentando retroceder un paso pero siendo detenido por Vali, que lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó a varios centímetros del suelo.

—Morirás en aproximadamente en cuatro meses, creo que no cambiará mucho si acabo contigo ahora—y sin importarle que fuera a pertenecer a su mismo bando, Vali quebró el cuello del exorcista hereje y lo dejó caer bruscamente al suelo.

El cuerpo del albino quedó inerte, sin vida. Y Vali solo siguió su camino, en ese momento con dirección a la Academia Kuoh. No haría ahora su trabajo, pero quería dejar en claro a Issei Hyodo que iba a ser inútil lo que intentara hacer, Rias Gremory sería asesinada por su mano.

Y así, Milicas Gremory no nacería y la Brigada del Caos triunfaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado y como dije la idea está sacada de terminator y toda su saga de películas. Cualquier duda que tengan déjenla en un reviews. Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: Los invito a leer mis demás historias, que están en mi perfil.**


End file.
